


Bottle me up, babe.

by kyukun



Series: The Oumasai Modern Adventures! [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Top Saihara Shuichi, i wrote this in class oop, lowkey college au???, mius an alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyukun/pseuds/kyukun
Summary: House parties are known to get out of hand. Miu learns that it's best to not throw a party at her own house since now she'd have to deal with the aftermath and what really happens when things get out of hand when people are tipsy.//this is from a tumblr request i had gotten but i rlly like this prompt so im posting it on here lol





	Bottle me up, babe.

**Author's Note:**

> HHhh thIS IS UH,,,, ONE OF MY FAVS THAT IVE WRITTEN ITS SO FUN WHOOP

It was around the end of September, midterms had just ended and everyone was tired and burnt out. Miu had decided to throw a little house party to commemorate everyone finishing their tests and to, hopefully, relax a bit. And with this being her first time hosting a house party, she had high hopes.

Cheers and some muffled screams and giggles echoed inside her house. The house was somewhat dim, only having a few table lamps emit light as a few others were lounging on the couches, either making out or chatting. She chugged the last remainder of the beer bottle in her, a drunken blush crossing her cheeks lightly. 

"Alright, you fucks! Let's play spin the bottle!"

A few cheers greeted her, forming a circle. Kokichi glanced over at the gathering crowd, peering over as he finished the last bit of liquor in his solo cup. Ooh spin the bottle? That sounds like fun. With a gentle smirk he tugged at Shuichi's sleeve, "Let's go play?"

"Uhm… I-I don't know I've never played—"

"Great! Let's go then!" Before he could allow Shuichi to finish his sentence, the smaller boy dragged him by his arm. The circle had gotten somewhat bigger than before, filling up about half of the space Miu had in her living room. The two sat across from one another, Kokichi taking a seat next Rantaro and Shuichi next to Miu. Their eyes locked momentarily. Shuichi didn't even know why he was here in all honesty. He didn't like parties, especially during college. 

The only reason why he was here was because of Kokichi. He hated to admit it but he developed a soft spot for him. Whether that soft spot was platonic or romantic was unclear to him but whichever one it was, he was here now, at the party. Their eyes remained on one another but were interrupted by Miu placing the bottle in the center of the circle and clasping her hands together. 

"Okay, y'all. Let's get this shit show started, huh? Who's goin' first?" She grinned, her blue eyes scanning the area for any volunteers. Kokichi shrugged, "I'll go first." Miu held a cackle as his fingers gazed around the top of it. "What?"

"Nothing! Hurry it up already cock itchy!"

Ignoring her comment, he did as he was asked. He spun the brown bottle with full force, the momentum of his hand allowing the bottle to give a few good spins. The anticipation rapidly grew the slower the bottle had gotten. Shuichi didn't know what to think of this whole situation. He wasn't quite sure what it was but he hoped that Kokichi wouldn't land on anyone but him. They were the closest after all, so naturally, he'd take the hit rather than someone else. He'd  _ prefer _ it to be him. People tended to get handsy and he wasn't sure if Kokichi would be comfortable doing that with a stranger.

He was the one who volunteered to play though, didn't he? So it's a given that he's well aware of what'll happen if he lands on someone. Still, he couldn't help but worry a bit. The bottle continued to give its last spin, eventually stopping. The bottle stilled as the room fell silent. The bottle… the bottle had landed on none other than Shuichi Saihara himself. He could feel eyes on him, both envious and indifferent. He remained silent but Miu had hit him in the back of his shoulder to smack him out of it.

"Well, then? Go for it Pooichi!" Her smack caused him to lunge forward awkwardly. His heart raced as he inched forward to Kokichi. He felt even more embarrassed that everyone had their eyes on the two of them. Shuichi made his way towards Kokichi, their eyes shyly averting one another. Was Kokichi even okay with this?

_ If he wasn't he wouldn't be playing the game, idiot.  _ He scolded himself as his eyes shut as his lips formed into a thin line. "Huuurry up!" Some random person shouted, one of their hands cuffing into an extended C shape. He nodded, his eyes opening. They shared another gaze, this time, he was mere inches away from his face. His deep purple eyes stared into his grey once as their eyes lingered on one another. He cuffed his cheek softly, the latter smirking into his hand.

He licked his lips in anticipation as he leaned in a bit closer. He had never even  _ kissed  _ a guy before. Who would've guessed his first would be with Kokichi? He could feel his hesitant breath on his lips, the faint smell of alcohol staining his breath. He pressed their lips together, pulling him closer by his cheek. It started off slow at first but  _ holy fuck _ did it feel great once they made contact. It was like he had finally found a piece missing in his puzzle. His lips were a lot softer than he had imagined. He could feel Kokichi wrap his own hands around his face, tilting his own head to deepen their kiss. 

His jaw widened as he felt him lick the bottom of his lip. He allowed for Kokichi to explore his mouth as their tongues interlocked with one another. Kokichi's cheek was warm, practically feeling him blush against his touch. They kissed for what seemed like hours, each time getting more and more needy. Shuichi wanted more than this. A kiss wasn't enough for him. A switch went off in him as his hands drifted down towards Kokichi's spine, causing his back to arch more into Shuichi with a gentle whimper.

That whimper was probably the sexiest thing he's ever heard. They continued attacking each other's mouths before being stopped by Rantaro who pointed towards a room far from the living room. "Get a room."

Shuichi released Kokichi from his grasp, both panting heavily with a blush dusting on their cheeks. A few drops of salvia scattered around their chins. Kokichi winked at Shuichi with a devilish smirk. He tilted his head and wiped the bottom of Shu's lips with his thumb, still out of breath himself. "Thanks, Shumai." He whispered seductively. 

Fuck, that was hot.

"I'm going to get a drink! Bye you whores~"

Kokichi got up from his spot, dusting off his legs. Before he left, Shuichi could've  _ sworn  _ he winked at him. Something told him he wasn't getting that drink after all. The mischievous devil left skipping happily, going in the direction to which Rantaro had initially pointed. Shuichi blushed, "I-I should go to the bathroom." No one questioned them because they all knew where they were actually going and didn't feel like making it anymore awkward. 

He got up and followed Kokichi while he heard the others continue playing. He walked past several other people making out against the walls before being pulled into a room by an arm. Kokichi had a desperate look on his face, lips parted and eyes half-lidded with a few beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. He was gripping Shuichi by his sleeve, tugging harshly on the fabric as his desperation increased minute by minute.

Shuichi's fingers were behind his back and since Kokichi had practically pinned him against the door, he had time to lock it behind him. "Shumai… you're so naughty, you know that?"

"You had everyone else fooled with that innocent act but not me though. I know how much of a pervert you actually are." He continued, slipping off the jacket Shuichi had, watching it drop to the ground softly. Shuichi held his gaze on his lips, missing the touch of those seductive capsules. "Really?" His voice lowered as his hands wrapped around Kokichi's small waist. Mixed with the alcohol and sexual tension, he felt himself become more confident than usual.

This caught the purple haired male by surprise as Shuichi kissed his lips once more but this time with more force. He mewled in the kiss, his fingers curling under his touch. They both stumbled back towards the wall on the other side, Kokichi's fingers enraptured into Shuichi's messy hair. His tongue trailed along the bottom of his mouth but Kokichi wouldn't allow him entry. He smirked in the heated kiss as he started to unbuckle Saihara's pants. 

Shuichi furrowed his brows in frustration. So he was playing like that, huh?

He pushed Kokichi's petite body down on the bed, his hand now moved up towards his cheek. He had no clue what he was doing or if it was because of the fact they were both tipsy but he  _ loved _ it. A strong wave of lust washed over him while one his hands wandered down towards Kokichi's lower half. He melted under him, squirming further into his hand. He was already getting hard. Now it was his turn to smirk. "You seem pretty desperate there, Kichi. Want some help?" He broke away from their kiss which left Kokichi panting with his eyes begging for more.

"Please, Saihara-chan… I've never needed anymore more in my life than right now."

"Are you sure? Once we start, I'm not sure I'd be able to stop…" He lowered his tongue to his bare neck, the pale skin turning to shades of a slight reddish color as the messy blue haired male covered him with marks. "Hck-Yes, I'm sure." He covered his lips to avoid being too loud. Although he knew they were at a party where music had been blasting through the very walls; he wanted to be careful. 

Shuichi nodded once he heard those words of consent leave his lips. He had never imagined he'd be doing this with Kokichi. Hell, he wasn't even sure what he  _ felt  _ towards him.

He just wanted to live in the moment.

He gave one last lap around his adam's apple as he slowly trailed down his stomach. Shuichi's hands, along with Kokichi himself, tugged off his checkered shirt and tossed it aside; his body now bare and half naked for him to see. It was exhilarating. 

His body was beautiful. His small frame, the indentations he had along his shoulder blades along with his protruding collarbones; all of it was perfect. A blush arose to his cheeks the lower he had gotten, a very much apparent bulge near Kokichi's pants were now mere centimeters away from his sweet lips. 

He exhaled through his nose as his fingers tugged down the jeans and his boxers hesitantly. His heart raced through his heated skin the closer he got to his lower half. He had only seen his own, never someone else's private parts. His hip bones were now exposed but before he could admire them, the latter cut him off with a needy whine. "Saihara-chan, hurry…" 

"Right," Pulling down the rest, Kokichi let out a shiver as the cool air hit his now nude body. Finally.

_ Guys are different than girls. I should maybe… do what I think feels good and just go from there? _

He quickly reassured himself while he looked into Ouma's pleading eyes, small pools of tears had begun to form around the corner of his lash line. Tracing a few fingers up his thigh, he slowly pried his legs open with both of his hands, leaving his member directly in front of his face. 

He sat near the edge of the bed as he pulled his creamy thighs closer. He lapped his tongue around the skin, causing Kokichi to whimper softly. The music still pounded through the walls, the sound being somewhat muffled but still audible. His tongue made its way around his member, his toes curling once he made contact. 

Shuichi wrapped his fingers around him, peeking at the moaning mess above him through his eyelashes. He smirked to himself as he gripped his member tighter, giving a longing lick against the shaft. "S-Shu…"

He teased along the tip, drips of precum oozing from his slit. A deep scarlet scattered around his cheeks as he lowered his mouth onto him, swallowing him whole. His mouth engulfed his member, the warmth of his cock greeting his walls. Kokichi wasn't bigger than average but he could feel himself grow a bit teary eyed as he eased himself onto him.

Regardless, he carried through, sucking his dick while Kokichi arched his back. He slid his hand up and down with every suck he gave. Twisting his wrist in a rhythm, Kokichi bucked his hips upward, a bit of drool leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Shuichi could feel Kokichi ring his fingers through his hair, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.  _ Should I be gentle with him? _

A part of him didn't want to. He wanted to tease Kokichi, make him beg for him. He wanted him to  _ scream  _ his name and to cover him in various marks. The vanilla side of him just wanted both of them do feel good and to embrace the moment. Though the more horny option was the one he knew he'd been going with anyway.

He popped off of his cock while a small amount of precum drizzled down his chin. He quickly searched around the room for something to restrain him with before finding a leftover cosplay tie on the chair. Kokichi released Shuichi the minute he felt him move. 

"What are you doing?"

"Quiet." He hushed, gripping the tie in his hand. He swallowed down harshly as he saw the light change in Shuichi's eyes. Lust clouded eyes met with his as the taller boy straddled him down with his hands pinned above his head. Shuichi tied it around his wrists tightly, causing Kokichi to let out a hiss. “I want to hear you scream. Got it?”

“I don’t want to. People can hear m-- ah!” Without any warning, Shuichi pushed down his wrists onto the cushioned bed, his grip remaining strong. “That wasn’t an option. That was an order.” His demeanor changed completely, he seemed much more dominant and Kokichi was liking it a lot. 

“Y-yes, Shumai.”

A low chuckle escaped him as moved away from Kokichi, dropping his hand from restraining Kokichi and instead lowered them down towards his lips. “Suck.” He ordered, a demented, twisted smirk plastered on his lips. Kokichi obliged, taking both of Shuichi’s fingers in his mouth. He coated his digits with his saliva, his tongue twisting and swirling around the long, slender fingers. They were both getting drunk off of each other’s touch, and neither of them minded honestly.

The pure exhilaration that coursed through them was phenomenal. 

“Good boy, good boy. You’re doing  _ so  _ good, Kokichi.”

He found himself wiggling around impatiently, rubbing against his own thighs together to pleasure his begging cock. “That’s enough,” Shuichi released his fingers from inside his cavern, the petite male panting heavily as he gasped for air. “Now for the good part.”

He moved away from Kokichi, flipping him over on his stomach while his ass faced Shuichi. Another scan around the room and Shuichi grabbed his belt from his pants. The belt was leather so it was  _ bound  _ to hurt one way or another. “I promise I’ll make you feel amazing.” He kissed Kichi’s shoulder down towards the curve of his back sweetly while he gripped the leather in his palm. He spread Kokichi’s ass apart to allow his fingers to enter him.

He slowly inserted a digit, hearing Kokichi inhale sharply while he eased his finger inside. Then he placed the second one.

He steadied his fingers while he used his dominant hand to strike the belt down towards his ass cheek. “Fuck!’ He moaned, his fingers curling into the blankets beneath him. Shuichi had begun to move his digits, twisting and scissoring inside, fingerfucking him while he hit the same spot over and over again. His cheek was now red while the other was a slightly less irritated pink hue. 

“Mm, you like that baby? Want more?”

“G-god, yes, please. Give me more.”

“Prove it.”

Another hit. He jolted forward as his body bounced with the hit. His cock twitched with every slap the belt gave him. Shuichi had never taken Kokichi for a masochist but fuck was it sexy. He so desparately wanted to fuck him senseless and to make him scream so loud he loses his voice; though, he restarined himself. For now.

Kokichi moaned loudly, his voice squeaking a bit towards the end. His moans were so cute, he loved them. “Please, Shuichi.” He begged, his words coming out in nothing but pure desperation. “Fuck me already.” 

“On it.”

Shuichi pulled out his fingers, stroking himself quickly before he aligned himself with his entrance. His cock slid with ease inside of his walls, the warmth gathering around him. He let out a cry the further he got, his grip remained tight on the blanket. “L-let me know when I can move.” His body grew hot again, placing a steady hand on his hip while the other was near his face. “You can move.” Once he heard those words, his body went on autopilot.

He slammed inside of Kokichi as he let out a loud, high-pitched groan. He moved his hips at a steady pace, grinding deep and hard of Kokichi while their bodies mixed together. Kokichi let out several whimpers and pleas for him to go faster but Shuichi wanted him to suffer just a bit. He could feel Kokichi grind his ass against his member and try and move on his own which  _ pissed  _ Shuichi off. 

“Who told you to move by yourself, huh?” He hissed, slapping Kokichi’s sore butt with his palm. “A-ah~! I’m sorry!”

“I didn’t give you permission to do that now, did I?”

Another smack.

“N-no~! You didn’t! I won’t do it again. I just want you so bad.” He could barely choke out a sentence as the detective roughly thrusted in and out of him, his entire body shook with each movement. “Oh my god-- Right there, Shu!”

_ This must be his spot. _

He reangled his hips and struck his cock down onto the same spot over again. He threw his head up as his eyes practically rolled in the back of his head. His thrusts repeatedly increased as he came close to his edge. “K-Kokichi, I think I’m gonna--”   
  


“Me too~! Come inside me, please.”

With a few final thrusts, they rode their eyes. Kokichi’s come had spread from his stomach towards a bit of the sheets beneath him. Shuichi had successfully filled Kokichi up. He laughed as he collapsed down beside him. “Can’t believe we did that.”

“It was about time! Can’t believe it only took spin the bottle for you to finally put the moves on me. Unbelievable.”

Shuichi blushed with a giggle. “We’re going to have to apologize to Miu later.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now come and cuddle with me.”

Little did they know that everyone around them knew  _ exactly  _ what was happening but didn’t want to say anything. For their sake.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hey, hey, hey if you want more smutty and fluffy shenanigans, follow my tumblr 👀👀
> 
> @kyukun 
> 
> uwu


End file.
